fears accompanying more fears
by Light Pandora
Summary: will her intense nightmare lead her to the arms of the fire nation prince, or was that already destined to be? she thought he was her worst fear but maybe she discovers another kind of fear.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello readers, letting you know this was quickly and stupidly written I tried to think of a good plot and this one kind of interested me so here it is. I do not own these characters unfortunately or the last air-bender, anyways I hope you like it review if you wish me to continue and I will try my best too :)**_

zuko was her captor. the one keeping her prisoner. and yet she was intentionally seeking him out just because she had a bad dream?! it was absurd. he only tolerated her because of her value to the avatar nothing more or less. why would he willing comfort her and sooth her bad thoughts, just so she could sleep peacefully!? but right now katara was trying her very best to discard these unwanted thoughts and focus on finding zukos room.

she was so scared and terrified she could practically she her heart beating out of her chest! her hands couldn't stop from shaking relentlessly and she was desperately attempting to suppress her on coming tears at any cost. before this horrid experience she believed that only zuko could evoke such fear within her, but she was wrong, very, very wrong. she felt similar to small helpless child that had just witnessed their first horror play. in all honestly though she didn't even care if zuko saw her that way because the amount of fear she felt coursing through her veins and overwhelming her to the point she thought she was going to very well faint was definitely overpowering her once prioritised pride.

finally she came to a large metal door that had a huge fire signa engraved on it. katara hastily banged on the door till her knuckles were aching. it wasn't long before the door opened inwards and revealed and extremely tired and irritated teenage boy. he rubbed he eyes in attempt to relieve himself of any remnants of sleep. "katara! what the hell are yo-" but before he could finish the petrified girl launched at him throwing her arms tightly around his centre and began to sob effortlessly. zuko could barely manage to compose himself as he quickly tried to register what was happening. he remembers taking her from her brother and the avatara early this day as part of his master plan to use her as bait after being so very tired

from chasing the avatara around the world basically and thought it better to let the avatara come to him. he had given her her own chambers free from any manacles and limited freedom. dusk quickly approached and he had order her to sleep and now here she was in his arms crying when previously she had been kicking him in any fashion she could and tensing at everyone of his touches.

zuko was not the sentimental type and even if she was a crying girl she was still his bait. his prisoner, he had to be strict. he swiftly tossed katara off of him and took a few steps backwards into his chambers to give each other some space. "whats wrong with you!? and how did you get out of your room?!" his stare was fierce as he demanded her to answer his questions, immediately of course. "i-iroh left it open for me, he told me not to come out unless it was extremely important" her words we barely audible through he panting. zuko cursed something about his uncle under his breath and something else about getting the locks changed. zuko studied katara in her shaking form. there had been many times he had seen katara cry but why did this time truly unnerve him?

"so whats so important that you thought to escape your room and come banging on my door in the middle of the night!" he questioned angrily glaring at the girl standing before him. "i-i had a nightmare" she shamefully admitted, her hands fiddling with one another while she avoided his gaze. zuko raised and eyebrow and repeated "a nightmare?" in an unsure voice once katara half-heartedly nodded her gaze still eyeing the floor his voice harden "you kidding me right? what are you a child?" his question was left hanging in the air for a few seconds untill katara spoke again "please zuko, i wouldn't be coming to you unless i was truly desperate" her voice pleaded zuko agreed with that inwardly.

"can i-" she hesitated, "can i please sleep with you tonight?" she begged as sweetly as she could. zuko couldn't help but stumble backwards. was she downright insane! she was his prisoner! first of all she shouldn't be entitled to such luxurious as the princes bed and second of all she was a girl, zuko was a honourable man but he was still a man and even he was unsure that if they shared a bed that he could promise her her womanhood would be safe. "do you really expect me to say yes?" he asked her in a almost sarcastic tone but katara didn't care she was determined not to sleep alone tonight even if that meant she would have to spend the night with something that brought her a different kind of fear. "please zuko, just for tonight" she promised her eyes finally reaching his, seemingly seraching them for any compassion.

zuko was not a cold hearted person even though at times he wished he was and as this tear stained girl stood before him quivering he realized he did not had the heart of stone he though he did. he let out a defeated sigh and gestured for her to enter. she nodded weakly and meekly stepped into his chambers. it was dimly lite only by small rays of moonlight seeping through his curtains. it was just enough light to make her way to the bed without tripping on anything. an growingly awkward silence fell between the both of them. unsure of what to do next zuko reminded himself that he had to maintain an image of a ruthless commander. "you will share my bed with me tonight because of your condition but after this one night you will be going back to your own room. consider this a gift on my part"

he explained to katara as he crawled back into his spacious bed. katara got to the side of the bed and felt extremely hesitant to enter. zuko realized she wasn't in the bed with him so he turned to face her, seeing her eyeing the bed like some kind of foegin monster. "you can stand there and sleep all night if you wish but i don't think that would do very good for your posture i think its better if you sleep in the bed." zuko calmly commented sitting up to watch her more carefully. but she didnt t say anything and it didn't seem like she had any intention of removing herself from standing. "look the beds not going to suddenly light on fire" he assured her "unless, you want to return to your room?" he smugly spoke. katara eyes widen in fear as she remember the whole reason whu she had came to sleep with zuko.

she early jumped into his bed and scooted dangerously to the prince. zuko didn't even notice the triumph smirk across his face till katara looked at him with a disapproving glance. her body was so close to his they were almost touching. he could feel the cool emanating from her skin and he was sure she could feel the heat from his. he observed her fear filled eyes and let a genuine look of worry take over his face. it looked although she could burst into tears at any moment, and he could feel he shaking, whatever that nightmare was it must have been pretty darn terrifying.

he didn't know whether he should ask her about it or not but he summed up the courage too sure enough. "what was the nightmare you had?" his soft voice filled the empty room, while katara let her eyes close shut and a stray tear streaked down her face. "it was horrible" she began " i was just lying in bed when i felt a tremendous pressure on my chest like a house was sitting on me. i tried to sit up but i couldn't"

zuko grew more and more interested with each passing word. "i tried desperately to move anyone of my limbs but i just couldn't. i was completely paralysed. then i felt the sensation of pins and needles running all through my body, the worst i've ever experienced. it was like fear had washed over me in a title wave and i thought i could see things in front of my eyes, like black shadows. i wanted to scream and cry but i just couldn't. then once i could finally move i ran here not wishing to spend another minute in that room". zuko fell silence. he was at a lost for words he felt sorry and guilty for her at the same time. sorry that she had to experience such an awful thing and guilty about how not so long ago he had treated her so roughly. katara instinctively pressed herself into zuko to which he didn't move instead he abruptly wrapped his arm around her waist protectively pulling her close to him. katara let out a small squeal at his sudden action and was unsure if she slap him or be appreciative that he was trying to comfort her and protect her from her newly found fear. he head rested gently in the crook of zukos neck and her hands tighten onto the fabric of his shirt while he let his other hand snake around kata

kataras middle and clutched her close. "don't worry, i'll make sure you have no nightmares while your with me" he assured her. katara couldn't help but feel at ease already, knowing that zuko was prepared to protect her from whatever it was that she was frighten of and was willingly reassuring her. maybe it was the kindness of his words or the security she felt in his arms but safe her with zuko in his bed. the body warmth that emanating from him was more then welcoming, and the softness of his arms laced with hers, while she inhaled his musky scent. it wasn't long before katara was easily lulled to sleep.

the scorching hot rays of the sun effortlessly woke katara up out of her peaceful sleep. once she slowly opened her eyes she caught view of the fire prince. he was already fully awake (as one would expect a firebender to be) and almost completely clothed in his usual military uniform. katara could not restrain her gaze as zuko carefully put on his under shirt. zukos head swiftly turned to were katara was and he caught sight of her studying him, his gaze intensified and katara had to quickly draw he eye sight away from him and his intense stare and also because of the rosy pink that painted her cheeks out the pure embarrassment that he had caught her staring at him shirtless. "after breakfast you are to return your normal chambers and stay there. i'll make sure to change the locks so you will be unable to leave without my permission" zuko hastily explained as he finished putting on his daily uniform. katara was taken back at zukos abruptness and coldness towards her. was he truly the same boy she had spent in his arms and whispered to her that she would have no nightmares while she was with him? "o-oh. okay sure" katara meekly replied while she began to climb out of zukos bed and walk towards the door. once she was standing directly in front of the door she slightly turned just enough to face zuko and hesitated abit before she blurted out "t-thankyou...for letting me sleep with you last night. i really do appreciate it" in a gracious tone. zuko never once took his eyes off of her, but quickly replied "don't ever speak of this night again. not to me or anyone esle. it was an act of utter foolishness and kind heart and i am neither, so do not expect in the near future that last night will ever occur again. i only tolerate you for you significance to the avatar."

nothing esle" he sternly reminded katara. for some reason she couldn't help but feel a small pang of disappointment in her chest, she didn't fully understand why yet but all she knew is that it was there and it hurt. katara gradually left his chambers walking solemnly into her own and closing the door behind her. she collapsed carelessly on her small bed and curled her fingers into the fabric of her grey sheets. she layed there reminiscing on the events of last night. how zuko held her tightly and protectively in his arms. like he genuinely cared about her safety and well being. the comforting words he whispered to her that made her hairs stick up end and aslo momentarily made her forget about who scared she once was. it all seemed more like an unrealistic dream then a memory. there was no evidence of it happening expect for the moon and stars as witnesses, other then that zuko wished to keep it completely secret and forget it ever happened. was it because he was ashamed of his actions? or that he just didn't want people to know he spent the night with a filthy peasant. rephrase that a flithy water tripe peasant who was aslo his prisoner and bait. *BANG* *BANG* sounds broke her out of her contemplation focusing on the sole person who was banging at her chamber door. "who is it?" she innocently asked and a fast reply came back "prince zuko had ordered everyone to the deck for breakfast. you are to attend aswell"

**_how was that? I hope you liked it I think im really bad at writing characters dialogues, anyway any reviews would be nice, tell me if you think I should continue this story. :) xx _**


	2. Defeat

**_Thought I'd continue this story, im not that good at writing long stories so if this chapter is bad I apologize in advance. anyways I hope you like it and give me some reviews on what you thought, i'd love to read them. anyways hope you like it :)_**

**_ Defeat_**

then the messenger boy left suddenly leaving katara to process his words. she still laid there in silence her previously rough sobbing wiltering now with small whimpers. she wiped her lukewarm tears away and sat up. then there was another knock on the door this one significantly softer then the last. for a moment she let herself believe it was zuko coming in and apologizing for his coldness towards her this morning, her heart fluttered. "good morning katara, i just wan-" iroh stopped as he took in the sight of there tear stained water tribe girl sitting weakly on her bed (if you could call it that). "katara, its only your second day here and your crying more then when my nephew captured you" iroh spoke shutting the door gently behind him and sitting down next to brown haired girl. she stared down at her hands for a moment then glanced up at iroh who had a cheerful smile on that brought katara a small amount of joy while she looked into his love filled eyes. she couldn't restrain her tears looking at his genuine face. "oh, iroh" she said and threw herself into the arms of the older firebender.

"if it is my nephew who has done this to you katara just tell me and i'll be sure to set his behind on fire gladly." irohs soft and playfully words made katara giggle, it the first time she had laughed since she had boarded this ship. she withdrew herself from his comfortable embrace and smiled sincerely at him. "thanks for the offer iroh but i think we'll leave his behind unburned for now." she mused outwardly. "well, the offer always stands." he brightly responded. before katara could speak again iroh started talking again. "i came to personally escort you to breakfast, i hope you dont mind its just being an old man like me i dont get to spend much time in the presence of such beautiful water tribe girls", he shamelessly admitted. katara let out a small chuckle. "i never would have imagined the dragon of the west to be so charming." katara proclaimed as she laced her arm with one of irohs. they began walking through the ship exchanging pleasantries untill they came to the deck.

there zuko was sitting at the end of an hugely intimidating table, his chair evidently the largest. katara thought he did that purposely to feel superior to his crew even while eating. there where few free seats left at the table one adjacent to zuko where iroh proceed to sit down. katara spotted a chair opposite to where zuko was and was about to sit there when iroh spoke "oh katara theres a free sit on the other side of zuko sit there instead of far away from ask, i still wanted to ask you about your water tribe." zuko sneered at his uncle who smiled smugly back at him. katara was reluctant to sit there where zukos intense amber eyes had locked with hers. she sat down quickly averting his gaze. "so katara, they tell me you are the only water bender of your entire tribe. is that true?" iroh sounded genuinely intrigued. katara looked up from her food-filled plate. "yes thats right. my mother had saved me by telling fire bender raiders that she was the last one, she sacrificed herself for me. this necklace is the only thing i had left of her." kataras eyes dimmed with sadness and irohs smile quickly disappeared after hearing kataras story. his eyes filled with empathy for her, "she sounds like a brave woman" zuko suddenly stated. katara swiftly stared at him with shock. he continued to speak.

"but extremely stubborn nonetheless, if it weren't for her all of the filthy water tribe peasants would be wiped out from the south pole," his face showing clear disgust. katara fiercely stood up, her chair banging hard against the steel floor of the ship. "my mother was not stubborn!" she shouted angrily at the fire prince. her temper lashed out, she wouldn't had zuko speak about her mother in a disrespectful way. he knew nothing about her, she couldn't just sit there and let him demean her people and speak about her dead mother like he knew her. zuko stood up calmly and then slammed his hands down hard onto the table causing the plates to shake. "your right, your the stubborn one!" he screamed back at her his face inches away from hers. "i hate you!" she spat before running out from the deck briskly. iroh shook his head disapproval. "zuko." he tenderly spoke, "you cannot let your anger get the better of you. you should go to katara and apologize for your actions" he advised. "me?!" zuko bitterly replied, "shes the one who started yelling at me, i am the fire nation prince and soon to be firelord and she is my prisoner! i could have her killed if i wanted to" zuko explained. iroh glared at him, a rare thing for his uncle to do, zuko anger dissipated and he let out an exasperated sigh while running a hand roughly over his head. "fine uncle!", he conceded storming off towards kataras chambers.

zuko thought about how soft he had become since letting her on the ship, he was beginning to question whether he was a ruthless commander like he thought. he shook his head, he was a ruthless and strong leader and he's only going to her chambers to order her to apologize to him immediately. zuko couldn't stop playing over in his mind when katara had yelled she hated him, why should he care if anyone hated him? he only needed his father not to hate him, no one esle what difference should one water tribe girl make to him. so why can't he stop thinking about it? He was at her chamber door staring at it, he could hear small whimpers from the other side, his once extreme anger abruptly subdued to his compassion, the same compassion he felt last night when she had come runing to his chambers crying into his arms. he knocked rougher then he intended. "katara?" he spoke unsure, there was silence for a moment then "go away!" she yelled. "look i'm asking for your permission to come in, i have the keys to all the doors on this ship so i suggest you let me in before i let myself in." he lied, he did have all the keys to most of the doors on this ship but his uncle has the ones to her chamber much to zukos dismay. her crying died down more and she opened the door reluctantly, she refused to look at him though, she didn't want him to see her cry again. its only the second day on this ship and already zuko has seen katara cry more then aang has! she sat down on her bed looking at the wall, "what do you want zuko" she hissed at him, he stood up his fame towering over her. "look i'm only going to say this once so you better listen". his words caught kataras attention so she peeked up at him through her auburn hair, he was staring anywhere but her she wondered why. "i shouldn't have called your mother stubborn"he hasitly spoke his voice like a whisper. "and?" katara urged him, he stumbled backwards shocked by her audacity, he aplogised shouldn't that be enough?! apparently not to katara. "and what!?" he yelled back at her, but she didn't even flinch at his words, "what you said about me and my people? are we still filthy water tribe peasants" she questioned fearlessly.

zuko was clearly pissed, he didn't like admitting he was wrong in his opinion he never was in the first place. he subconsciously sneered before he sighed irritatedly, "and your not a flithly peasant" he mumbled. that wasn't exactly what katara wanted but it was the best she was going to get at this point. so she smiled happy that he conceded, "thankyou zuko"in an appreciative voice. the way her voice said his name sent a unintential shiver down his body. this unsettled him greatly, no one has ever had that affect on him before. he left without saying another word and closed the door gently behind him. remembering her smile made him absent-mindedly grinned to himself.


	3. giving in

_**hello again, sorry I don't update sooner I just haven't been in the right writing fame so I think this chapter was very crapily written if I may say so myself and hastily thought out, I hope its not too bad, so here it is **_

she still had her smile glued to her face even after zuko had long left her chambers, why was she smiling so much over zuko apologising to her? maybe because he was a hot headed stubborn and immature prince, katara agreed on that and thought nothing more about it. she looked out her small window to the vast deep sapphire ocean, it was truly breathtaking, at that moment katara was so proud to be a waterbender her element was beautiful and strong and no matter how much zuko would try to demean her and her tribe as well as all water benders she didn't care it would never diminish how much she valued being a water bender. katara smiled to herself once more and then curled up in the small grey sheets of her bed and quickly fell to sleep from an exhausting emotional day.

zuko was in his war planning room working hard in solitary, he enjoyed being alone nothing could disturb his thoughts, or so he believed his mind kept drifting back to the water bender on his ship and how she was doing. zuko let out unintended grunt and fell harshly back into his chair at his desk. "why am i thinking about that water bender again!?", he said aloud to no one in particular. he held his head in his hands and decided he needed a way to let off some steam so he resolved into doing some bending on the deck of the ship. the air outside was crisp and the water surrounding the ship had an ethereal cerulean glow that instantly reminded zuko of someone special, he had to banish these thoughts if his was to practice his bending properly. he began to hit intricate blows and strikes that pierced the air leaving behind a hissing sound from the immense hotness of the fire zuko was producing. he tried to let out all of his frustration, anger, anguish and most of all confusion over the past few days. his moves were elaborate and complex but from some reason they weren't as aggressive as they used to be, iroh humbly walked towards his angst filled nephew and placed a hand gently on his shoulder,zuko glanced to see his uncle observing him with concern and love. "uncle" zuko spoke softly, "how come my moves aren't as powerful as they used to be?". iroh closed his eyes for a moment and walked past his nephew to the edge of the ship, he turned to look at him gesturing him to follow which zuko did. "see my nephew, the element of a bender reflects the attitude of a bender, you see this ocean filled with water. now water can be soft but it is also very powerful just like water benders, they are gentle people yet i would not underestimate there power to bring you hard. the tides are also fierce and defiant now does that remind you of a certain water bender?", iroh had a smug looked carved into his face as he looked at his nephew how turned away from his suggestive gaze. he sighed then began talking again, "us fire benders are seen as aggressive and hostile and we believe that we are the most dominate element of all the four", "we are! its oblivious uncle that are element in the most superior to all the rest, especially those water benders". iroh looked at his nephew and chuckled loudly, "why are you laughing at me!" the prince demanded. "oh zuko, just because fire is aggressive and hostile does not mean we are superior in fact water will always put out fire, and the damp earth covers us killing our flames and if the wind is strong enough it will overpower us". iroh soulfully spoke, zuko seemed more and more enraged.

"this still doesn't explain why my fire bender sucks", he mumbled, iroh began to walk back to the insides of the ship, "perhaps because a certain water bender has tamed your burning heart", the words carried by the night air drifting softly into the fire princes ears as his uncle disappeared into the ship. steam poured out of his nostrils while his hands were balled tightly into fists, his uncle was wrong there was no way that was the reason. zuko had had enough and proceeded back to his chambers, for some reason tonight was alot colder then the other nights, the breeze alot more bitter and it was hard finding warmth. zuko layed restless in his bed in the midst of his crimson blankets, his mind betrayed him and thought of katara and how she was doing, being a firebender he could heat his body temperature and his bed indeed had enough blankets for three people, perhaps he should check on her to see how she was doing, just another kind act of his heart he thought in his mind, no he reasoned he just didn't want his prisoner to freeze to death. so he exited his chambers swiftly and came to kataras, much to his surprise it was already half opened. oh no...he panicked, she escaped didn't she, the avatar came and took her back he thought. he stomped into her chambers letting the door slam open "KATARA!", he shouted his voice needy and desperate, but much to his relief she was still there wrapped up tightly in her grey sheets her face the embodiment of serene but she was trembling...alot. zuko got really nervous fast so he crouched down to her bedside and whispered her name while shaking her, but she didn't wake just trembled. "katara, katara!" he yelled in desperation still no response, in this moment he longer cared about maintaining the image of a ruthless commander or a strict leader, he scooped her carefully into his arms and walked briskly back to his chambers, once there he placed her mindfully into his bed under the blankets and ran to his uncle.

"uncle!",he cried and then he saw him at the end of the hall, iroh turned with his usual gleeful face to his nephew but about seeing him and his face itched with deep concern his face dropped instantly. "whats the matter nephew?", iroh genuinely asked, "its katara", his said panting, "she not waking up uncle". iroh nodded to his nephew and assured him she would be fine and that hes seen this before, so he walked calmly into zukos chambers telling his nephew it would be best if he waited outside. "but uncle-" zuko started to implore, iroh interrupted him "zuko, she will be perfectly fine, you've seen how stubborn she is to live haven't you?", irohed beamed at him, zuko smiled and nodded to his uncle. outside his chambers zuko paced anxiously back and foward, many soldiers that walked by him attempted to ask what was wrong but zuko just screamed at them to mind there own business to which they did after that, no one had ever seen the prince so nervous, they all knew he was shorted tempered but this was different entirely. it felt like a century he had been waiting there till his door finally opened and his uncle stepped out, "so, how is she? is she going to live uncle?", zuko eagerly questioned. irohs face looked deeply sadden and he raised his eyes to peek at his nephew, upon seeing his irohs face zuko assumed the worst and almost felt tears coming on, "she..." iroh began, zukos face falling deeper and deeper into despair, "shes perfectly fine nephew just needs some rest!" he cheerfully finished smiling to himself. zuko looked up at his uncle with pure anger, "i thought she had died uncle! why did you do that?" he screeched at him trying to intimated him. "do what nephew? you just assumed the worst. anyways why do you care so much all of a sudden i thought she was only your prisoner", iroh spoke leaving emphasis on the word prisoner. zuko glared at his uncle, if he hadn't saved katara he was sure he would have lit in on fire.

zuko quietly opened the door revealing a very tried looking water tribe girl in his bed, she had stopped shaking and was resting peacefully. the ebony haired boy walked over to her and stared down at her intently, "what are you doing to me?", katara opened her eyes and smiled cheekily, "i'm not doing anything fire lord." zuko blushed for the first time and averted her eyes, "i thought you were asleep" he explained quickly trying to hide his embarrassment. "and i thought i was a water tribe peasant that had no significance to you and i was to never sleep in your sleep again," her eye brows were raised as she tried to sit up, zuko whipped his head around to look at her and he narrowed his eyes. "i told you already you were significant to me", he began katara felt her heart flutter and heat rise in her cheeks, thank goodness it was night she thought. "you hold the key to the avatar" he finished, katara gave him an ice cold glare, "your really great with women you know that?", then she turned away from him showing him her back while she tried to supress tears, how could he say such a inconsiderate thing, jerk. she heard him sigh from behind her then climb softly into his bed with her, she felt his familiar arms wrap around her pulled her flat against him, she protested as much as she could but had little energy left, "look, i didn't mean that", he suddenly spoke as he blew out the remaining candle. "oh don't worry about it fire lord, im used to getting used as bait for aang its just you do it in such a tasteless way", she spat. she tried to hide her genuine hurt with defiant words but it didn't work zuko knew she was wounded, she was just to stubborn to admit it. "im not fire lord, not yet anyways" he replied. she huffed at him, "and it doesn't seem like my plan to bait him is working..and how am i tasteless!?", she tried not to giggle at him but she failed, she giggled effortlessly till her sides hurt, she turned in his embrace to look at him, he was smiling, a breathtaking smile that looked so perfect on him, oh why couldn't he be like this all the time? so playfully and young, they were both young and in love. silence fell between them, "i was worried about you you know", his voice solemn as he tighten his hold on her. "why? so you wouldn't have any prisoner left to enforce your rules against?", she sarcastically answered him her words left hanging in the dark. "no" he finally spoke "i was worried you weren't going to live katara, for some reason i can;t bare to even think that because-" he trailed off he thought he was actually going to cry if he continued. katara was dumb struck that was not what she expect at all, she really wanted to hear the rest of his sentence, "because?" she urged him to continue but he shook his head and snuggled her, "go to sleep water tribe girl" he demanded softly, "i do have a name you know." she sounded slightly irritated, " i know, katara". his words were the last thing that filled the silence till they both fell asleep in eachother arms both with contented smiles glued to there faces.

**_I know really bad writing in this chapter I think, anyways reviews are always welcome and suggestions, thanks for reading ill make the next chapter better I promise :) xx_**


	4. Confessions

_**hello beloved readers, this story is taking up more chapters then I expect haha. anyways here is my 4th chapter and I do hope you enjoy it was like all my writing written hastily so I apologise for grammar mistakes and I changed the rating as it may get more heated in the later chapters so you'll have to find out. anyways enjoy!**_

katara woke up to the morning rays that spilled into zukos chambers, like last time she was alone in his bed. she blushed at the thought. she let out a deep sigh, how could she possibly be so hurt by zuko not remaining in bed with her? he already saved her life basically and let her sleep in his huge and luxurious bed which he said he'd never do. besides its not like there a couple or anything...are they? katara couldn't help but dwell on there relationship, what exactly were they, she knew in the beginning they were enemies without a doubt, now are they just a prisoner and a ignorant prince? are they friends? are they more... "good morning miss katara". the water bender was broken from her deep reverie as the beaming iroh walked gracefully into zukos chambers carrying breakfast. she smiled at him kindly, abit embarrassed that zukos uncle found her in his nephews bed. "i hope you are a tea lover miss katara, in case you didn't already know i'm a huge tea lover!" he bellowed brightly katara couldn't restrain a smile and a small giggle at this enthusiastic old man that just also happened to be the widely known dragon of the west. how is he so humble about his prestigious name? 'I'm sure i don't have a passion for tea like you do general iroh". katara sat up from zukos bed as iroh placed they tray gently on zukos bedstand. "katara everyone can learn to love tea, its such a peaceful and delightful experience that soothes the mind and the soul", iroh looked so genuine with his words, katara truly admired this man, "and please no formalities, call me uncle". kataras eyes widen till she composed her self "o-oh sorry. uncle iroh" katara stuttered and flushed abit. "my nephew has alot of military business to attend to today, i feel sorry for him, he worked so hard and in his free time he uses it to perfect his bending, he's never really learned to enjoy life, let alone love." katara was sure that iroh was indirectly trying to tell katara something, she felt the tiniest bit uncomfortable as well as awkward. what could she say? that she was sorry that zuko never got to experience love, or that he so stubborn that no one could love him..besides his uncle of course who gives him unconditional love, or that maybe she could help zuko by eventually loving him? she felt her heart beat wildly and tried desperately to hide the heat that threaten to cover her entire face. "but that means that if you would allow me miss katara we could spend the day together, i may be an old man but i still have some fire in me", he winked at kartara and chuckled lightly. "sure, i'd love that uncle", katara replied.

after iroh left and katara got ready in zukos chambers hastily she met up with iroh on the ships deck. he was sipping his tea as usual his face filled with pure contentment as the sky showed a magnificent azure blue with scattered white clouds. she closed her eyes breathing in the fresh air today was the first perfectly beautiful day since she was on zukos ship. she walked over briskly to join iroh, and they talked enjoying each others company till the sun began to set. iroh told katara he had some business himself to attend to so he went back to his chambers and he left katara to her peaceful solitude. the day slowly bleed into night and the stars came out sparkling and winking at katara it all seemed so surreal for a brief moment till she was pulled but to the present, thinking over what iroh had told her today while they chatted happily outside. "you know, my nephews bending has always been fuelled by his rage and hate towards the world and he misplaced it towards your people im afraid. but of late his fire bending has significantly lost its fierceness and even crew members believe his personality as well, hes been so much more plesant and i believe its all because of you katara". they echoed throughout her mind confusing her deeper. can he really not bend because of me? "i trust my uncle was good company today", his unmistakable voice suddenly spoke, "of course, even though we mostly talked about tea and Pai Sho". zuko laughed and katara couldn't help but join him he looked so perfect and playful like this, like he forgot it all, he forgot about finding the avatar and restoring his honor, he forgot about his father and the scar that marred his perfect face. "did you's discuss anything esle beside that?", zuko suddenly asked his tone almost worried, katara debated on whether or not to tell him what his uncle has said about him but she decided not too instead perhaps to force playful zuko to stick around. "oh, well the only other thing we talked about was you" kataras voice so sic kingly sweet zuko was anxiously immediately, what did he say he thought inwardly. "what about me?" zuko sounded more desperate then he intended. katara just smiled sweetly then ignored his question and proceeded to walk back towards the inside of the ship.

zuko stood stunned as katara blissfully skipped back, he couldn't help but let his eyes drift towards her backside and the way her hips moved so mesmerizingly. katara turned and her face swiftly turned into embarrassment as she saw zuko observing her with lust filled eyes, she blushed and when zuko caught sight of her eyes he stepped back and blushed fiercely. he rubbed his black scruffy hair and looked away, katara chose to not say anything and just walk back to her chambers. her blush was still hot on her cheeks as she felt her face, oh why couldn't she stop blushing she thought. she was soon back to her chambers but they were locked shut, she tried to open the door but her efforts were to no avail. then iroh strolled past katara in the halls and she asked "general ir-, i mean uh uncle iroh why are my chamber doors locked?", her face looking genuinely curious, "oh my nephew has decided after your near encounter with death the other day he thought it would be better if you shared his chambers for the mean time. it seems zuko has taken quite a liking towards you miss katara, hes never over protective towards anyone", iroh smile was ear to ear this time maing katara feel almost uneasy. she gasped at what he has said and and then smiled awkwardly back at iroh. "im sure he just wants to make sure his bait is kept fresh", she didn't mean to sound that bitter especially in front of the gleeful iroh who had been nothing be kind to her since she boarded. iroh raised an eyebrow at katara she was truly as feisty as zuko had numerously described. "sorry" he shamefully muttered looking towards the floor of the ship, "miss katara you'd be surprised at the significant change you have brought in zuko, he longer is at war within himself and it seems hes not all that concerned about finding the avatar so much and restoring his honour, perhaps you already have restored some of his honor", then iroh walked cheerfully back to his chambers leaving behind a confused brown haired teenage girl. she thought about what iroh had said while she waited patiently in zukos chambers, she sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with her fingers a habit that had grown on her when she was nervous.

then the door abruptly opened revealing a tired and agitated prince zuko, he slammed the door and rubbed his forehead with his hand letting out a deep sigh. he looked up and spotted katara sitting elegantly on his bed, his bed, katara those words echoed inside zukos mind. "what?!" he snapped at her, katara flinched and then gained more confidence, "whats your problem spoiled prince", she hastily replied crossing her arms and standing up, she wasn't as tall as zuko was though she probably just reached his shoulder. "spoiled? you think this is the life of someone who is spoiled?!", he was really getting angry now, he had had a long training session and still his fire bending had not improved and saying he was frustrated would be a understatement. "mmm let me think, air to the fire nation throne, probably lived you whole life in a castle feeding on fancy foods with your fancy clothes and your huge luxurious beds like this one but that wasen't enough was it? you need to rule all the nations to prove your superiority," she hissed back at zuko invading his personal space, "i did live in a palace with my power hungry father who drove away my beloved mother gave me this scar and now has branded me as the banished prince destined to forever chase the avatar trying to regain his honour", zuko words were not bitter like kataras they were filled with sadness and shame. she saw zuko look away from her while tracing his scar roughly, she immediately felt bad letting her anger subside and be replaced with guilt and sympathy. her eyes soften and then she remembered what iroh had said in front of her chamber doors, she walked warily over to zuko who still had his back facing her then she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, he tensed for a moment then he relaxed letting his shoulder slump in defeat. zuko turned slowly his looking at katara his face now mirrored hers, he felt guilty for acting such harsh against her. he clasped her soft hands in his rough ones and looked up into her sapphire eyes, "im sorry...please can we just go to bed? i'm really tried and i-" zukos words were suddenly halted as katara crushed there lips together in an unexpected kiss. before zuko could regiseter what had happened kataras warm lips had already parted from his, both katara and zukos faced were flushed, "z-zuko i'm sorry i just", katara nervously tried to explain but she trailed off and then slowly started to back away from the prince. zuko grabbed her arms forcefully and pulled her into a searing kiss. they lasted like that for what felt like a century untill finally breaking there kiss for so much needed air. there eyes locked both searching for something in eachothers. zuko was the first to speak "katara, i'm sorry about what i said earlier" his look truly showed his honesty in his words, but katara flashed zuko a stunning smile one that warmed his heart. she placed a single slender finger gently on his lips "shhh zuko i know you didn't mean it. you are tired as am i and i am sorry about calling you a spoiled prince. your just a stubborn prince", katara eyes gleamed with delight, "oh am i now?" zuko replied raising his eye brows smiling at katara she nodded and her threw her quickly and easily over his shoulder tossing her playfully on his bed, he then blew out the remaining candles and order her to sleep, katara protested for a while but zukos warmth easily lulled her into a peaceful slumber.

he heard soft giggling in his ears. he tried to ignore it but it was persistent, zuko grumbled and then rubbed his eyes open to find a very content looking water bender in front of him. "do you mind telling me whats to funny?" his voice low and husky from his previous sleep. katara giggled again and replied "you are. your such a softie, i never would have known this if you hadn't captured me" katara had a smile glued to her face still. "i am not soft." zuko stated as stern as he could, "i happened to be the leader of this ship and prince to the fire nation in case you didn't know", zuko rolled over trying to get back to sleep but kataras voice filled his ears still. "once i'll agree you were. but not anymore. in the beginning when i came on this ship you were nice underneath and scary on the exterior but now your always kind to me zuko." zuko was never going to get any sleep tonight anyways. he turned to face katara and and her face looked so sincere, her innocent smile and those memorizing blue eyes, he could never forget her eyes. "i may have captured you katara..but you have captured my heart" zuko couldn't even believe he said that without blushing. katara blushed though, fiercely. she was truly dumbfounded and she remained silence for what must have been minutes. each passing moment left zuko anxious. perhaps that was a too abrupt confession but zuko couldnt deny it anymore, she was the reason zuko is softer and she is the reason that his bending lacked its rage like it used to, iroh knew it as did everyone in his crew and now zuko admits it. so how come katara is so shocked? then katara laughed loudly till she could almost feel tears and her sides began to ach badly. zuko narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eye brows, "i'm sorry zuko its just...that was the most cheesy thing i've ever heard." zuko looked like his ego was deeply wounded. "i just gave you a honest confession of my feelings for you and thats how you reply?!" zuko turned away from her again pouting like a small child. katara how to admit that was mean and he was right zuko let himself open confessing his love for her she hadn't even replied, well she was the first one to start there kiss. but no that wasn't enough she had to finally face her fears and admit it to him she feels the same because she does. since the night he comforted her she has felt this way which always brought] her fear of his rejection but now hes the one that has left himself open for her rejection. "zuko", kataras tenderly spoke he turned onto his back looking slightly at her, "i'm sorry, your confession was beautiful even if it was cheesy" they both smiled. "and perhaps you've tamed the raging seas within my heart." katara softly began to caress his face, "okay i see what you mean about cheesy." and then zuko giggle katara looked mad and was about to turn away but before she could zuko held her face firmly between his hands and kissed her hard. then they finally decided to get some much deserved rest.

_**did you like it? I would love to read some reviews on what you think, anyways I thought this chapter was very cute so get prepared for more of this kinda romantic stuff. thanks for reading :) xx**_


	5. Lovemaking

**_hello there fellow readers, I hope you all are well. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed it is greatly appreciated. anyways I have changed the rating on this story basically and mostly because of this chapter, I warn you it does get very heated hence the title of the chapter, so you have been warned just know that. I think the term is lemons? im not to sure haha still relatively new to fanfiction. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xx and I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or grammical mistakes. _**

katara slowly awoke from her sleep to find that for the first time zuko had stayed in his bed with her. she smiled to herself looking down at the peaceful prince, this unscarred side of his face was showing and katara drank him in observing all his features slowly, like his ebony coloured hair that was scruffy and untamed abit like her own, then his beautiful amber eyes that were shut sadly. then katara peeked down at his body, although he was young zuko was muscly for his age, with toned arms and back and definition of his many muscles as well as his chiselled chest and abs, katara couldn't help but let her mind travel to unsavoury places. she blushed and pressed a cool hand against her now burning cheeks, why is that she has slept with zuko before and never thought this way but now her mind travels to all sorts of adult possibilities. maybe it was the realization she had last night of her feelings for him and his confirmation of his feelings for her. well whatever it was katara would be happy that he shared his bed with her now then she smiled mischievously. "what are you smiling at?" katara jumped at the sound of zukos voice, she didnt realise he was awake, had he caught her gawking at him? she really hoped not that would be to embarrassing to explain. "oh just thinking about what you said last night", she lied but she wasn't going to tell him she was thinking of doing naughty things with him right now in his bed. "looking back on it now i understand why you laughed at me", he spoke honestly, then he rubbed his messy bed hair and sat up quickly revealing his bare chest to katara. she doesn't remember him falling asleep with no top but its not like shes going to complain about it. the prince was about to get out of the bed when a pair of arms snaked around his middle and held onto him, he turned and smiled at katara, "don't want me to go eh? too lonely without me?" he cockishly remarked. the water bender looked up at him with huge eyes silently begging him to stay, he let out an exasperated sigh. "alright i'll stay for a while." katara hugged him tighter and did try to restrain her squeal of happiness. "geeze no ones ever been that happy for me to stay in bed with them," zuko said getting back under the blankets and cuddling eagerly with katara. "maybe because no ones ever loved you before" katara spoke without thinking and instantly she felt zuko tense. she looked up at him and his jaw was tense but his eye wistful. "im sorry zuko i didn't mean that no ones loved you i mean" but she didn't finish she didn't want to say anything because she might make it worst so she just pecked him on either side of the cheek but he still seemed tense. then he got up without saying a word and started putting on some clothes, "zuko please" katara begged him from his bed, "im sorry i said that zuko i really wasn't thinking." she apologised again to him but still no response. after he got his fire bending clothes on (which looked more like prisoner clothes) he left and shut the door behind him.

his face was contorted in his old trademark sneer and fellow crew members passing him didnt dare look him in the eye. he stormed out on the deck of the ship and had his hands balled around the fencing of his ship. he grunted "what does she know anyway" he bitterly spoke. before zuko knew it his uncle was standing beside him. "i was just in your chambers prince zuko and there was a very guiltily looking water bender in your bed" he softly said to the prince but zuko turned away from him ignoring what he had said. she should feel guilty, zuko thought, she said no ones ever loved me. "i know what she said my nephew and do not be mad with her she never meant it they way you are taking it now" irohed gently explained to him zuko spun around to face his uncle all in one swift motion "then how did she mean it uncle!" he shouted at him dryly his arms being thrown all around the air making his frustration evident. "miss katara only means that you have never been loved in the way she loves you prince zuko. surely you can see that?" then iroh was off again happily sipping his jasmine tea greeting the crew members with a cheerful good morning. zuko anger dissipated gradually he still needed to vent, so he decided to fire bend. he striked the air with purpose and to his surprise it worked. he looked at his hand in amazement and then did two flying kicks unleashing a spectacular orange flame that cracked through the air, zuko couldn't understand it, why was it working all of a sudden? was it because he was angry with katara? he went in search of his uncle who was in his chambers resting. zuko burst through the door not bothering to knock and woke up his uncle, "zuko, you are my nephew and i love you but...WHY DID YOU DESTURB ME SLEEP!", zuko knew he wasn't seriously angry show he ignore the loud shout of the dragon of the west. "my fire bending his back again but why uncle?" he asked tentatively, iroh sat up and let out a sigh. "perhaps nephew it is because you have finally found peace within yourself through admitting your honest feelings towards miss katara" irohs voice almost sounded mocking, zuko eyes dilated abit as he thought about what his uncle was saying then he composed himself "Thanks uncle", he exclaimed walking casually out of his room. "and shut the door!" irohs voice bellowed but zuko was already on his way back to his room. hes mind drifted back to katara, this whole time she was probably in his room feeling guilty when she shouldn't have she has given zuko the greatest gift. inner peace. he knocked softly on the door calling out her name when there was no answer he quitely entered. "look, katara I'm rea-" but he stopped upon finding katara curled up neatly in bed fast asleep, he smiled to himself and swiftly discarded his shirt along with his pants and gently hopped into bed with katara. he kissed her on the forehead pulling the blankets up over them both and was about to close his eyes when she called his name "zuko.." he heard her voice mumble, whenever she spoke his name it sent delicious shivers all over his body and tonight was no exception but this time is sounded much more sexier in her sleepy voice.

it sounded like katara was begging him for something the next time she said his name, the second time though he felt a tingle in his member. zuko was shocked. he had slept with katara before and never had any dirty thought but now that's all his mind and body were thinking. he didn't know what to do but his desire for her was growing more and more instead of disappearing like he had hoped, he didn't want to scare her off, maybe she wasnt ready? maybe she and he were too young? maybe she'd regret him being her first time. before zuko could think anymore on the matter kataras eyes shot open and she whispered "zuko?" in an uncertain voice. the voice did nothing to ease zukos desire burning within him like wildfire. katara knew something was up he was blushing and both his hands were on his- then katara squealed realising what his hands were covering and then they shared a blush and an embarrassed expression. "zuko" she spoke and looked up at him his ember coloured eyes meeting her blue ones, his looked full of shame though. why should he be ashamed katara thought, he is a teenage boy and shes probably the only girl he's seem for ages and he did very well to control his urges in their previous nights of sleeping together. "zuko, i-if you like i c-could help you g-get rid of your b-burden", she stutter alot but was courageous none the less and very direct, zukos face spelled shocked as he looked at katara, she was so beautiful and he couldn't deny he wanted to take her right now and make her his forever. "katara, your so young i don't want you to regret losing something precious to you to a fire nation prince like me" his words seemed solemn as he averted her eyes but then katara cupped his face gently yet firmly and made him look at her. "dont you ever say that again zuko, how could you think so lowly of yourself?, zuko i love you and i want to give myself to you heart, soul and body" she reassured him sternly zuko thought he was almost going to cry. oh how he truly loved this girl, he kissed her without warning, his tongue swiftly entering her mouth with consent from katara, she moaned into his mouth as he pulled her against him and she could feel it pressed against her lower stomach. it made katara feel sexy and wanted she could already feel herself becoming damp between her legs. then zuko pulled over her top throwing it mindlessly on the floor, the only thing now covering her chest were white strapping. he kissed down her neck to her collarbones then to her chest where he started to undo her bindings as his mouth ascended back to her neck where he sucked and nipped at her tender skin. katara threw her head back in ecstasy as she balled the sheets in her hands tightly. then her bindings fell slowly and zuko sat back admiring her bare chest for the first time ever revealed to him, katara became embarrassed under his intense scrutiny and tried to cover up but he stopped her holding her arms in place "don't katara your absolutely gorgeous" then he kissed her lips gently this time. she smiled and nodded letting her arms fall back to her sides. he grabbed one of her breasts and began to knead slowly. "mmmm so soft" he mumbled before his mouth descended onto her other neglected breast, katara gasped as he started lick her nipple skillfully. her breathing quickly turned into pants as did zukos, he was growing impatient and his manhood ached painfully against the retrain of his underwear.

he then abruptly pulled down kataras bottom bindings ribbing apart any material that separated there naked bodies, he began to pepper kisses down from kataras plump breast making a path down to her stomach were he dipped his cold tongue into her navel earning a gasp from katara. he smiled devilishly looking up at katara who was falling apart by him, her hair clung to her face from her sweat, her eyes were glazed over in lust and her naked body was just screaming for zuko, she looked to indescribably sexy, he had to have her, he needed her, needed to make her his. he still trailed kisses down past her lower belly coming to her womanhood. he felt katara suddenly tense and he looked up at her glancing at him with what looked like nervousness, he smiled wolfishly before abruptly thrusting a cold finger inside her, "ahhhhh" katara murmured and zuko could feel how wet she already was, it was such a turn on. he couldnt take it anymore he wanted to taste her, so he pulled his finger out of her and then replaced it with his tongue exciting a satisfying moan from katara. he circled his tongue inside her licking relentlessly, "zuko please!" he heard katara plead her voice filled with desperation and need, need for him. he removed his mouth from her wet lips and sat up licking his mouth and staring directly into kataras eyes. "your delicious katara" his voice deep and seductive, "now what is it you were begging me for?" he smugly spoke lending up to kataras face crawling up her body so there noses were almost touching. "zuko, i need you inside me now please", the need in her voice did everything for zuko to know he was the only one who ever made her feel this way and ever will was so thrilling. zuko turned dead serious for moment looking down at katara will eyes of worry, "are you ready for this katara? because if you want to stop then i will" he would sadly stop there love making but if katara didnt want to lose her virginity to him then he would understand. "zuko, i want to be whole with you. please i love you i wont regret anything", katara looked so compassionate at this moment her hand coming up to stroke his face lightly. zuko smiled and took her hand softly and his then kissed it, "then say your mine katara", he almost growled possessively she snaked her arms around zukos shoulders holding him to her tightly so her breasts were pressed against his naked chest, "im your zuko" then zuko swiftly ripped off his pants freeing his member at last and positioned himself at her opening, katara clutched her eyes shut "here we go" zuko warned giving her a chance to back out but she didn't so he entered her as quickly and as firmly as he could making sure he broke her wall so she wouldnt have to experience prolonged pain. katara was biting her lip so hard she drew a small amount of blood and a few stray tears streamed down her face. "katara i promise thats the last time i'll ever hurt ." he comforted her trying to wash away her pain. his kissed her tears they were salty and warm sort of bittersweet. "zuko, im alright please dont stop" with that encouragement zuko nodded and began to thrust in and out of her, his pace was slowly at first then he started to pick up and rhythm, katara bucked her hips to met zukos thrusts, she panted heavily while zuko groaned and grunted. he leaned down kissing her fiercely and passionately zuko wanted her to know how much she meant to him, emotionally and physically. there body sweat mingled while katara threw her legs around zukos back holding on for dear life as his thrust became more powerful once he knew her pain subsided. "zuko, zuko, oh zuko!" katara repetitively screamed they were both nearing there end, katara could feel herself winding up tighter and tighter as zuko climbed higher and higher then "katara your mine" he growled then his voice was her undoing she fell apart underneath him her body shuttering from her intense orgasm, with just one more thrust zuko finished inside her calling out her name then he fell ontop of her exhausted.

they both laid naked for a while in each others embrace after there intense lovemaking which left them both breathless to say the least. there breathing have evened and there heartbeats slowed, katara was resting her head on zukos broad chest, she could hear his heartbeat under her ear it was so soothing and relaxing to listen too. zuko ran his hand through her long burgundy hair it was like a sea of brown sprayed across his torso like flames. "so i guess this means you forgive me about what i said earlier", her voice sounded nervous as she peeked up to look at zuko. he gave her a smile his eyes twinkling almost, "course i do katara, i can't stay mad at you." katara smiled and returned to resting on his chest, "besides, if this is what happens every time im mad at you then" zuko laughed as katara shot him a glare even though a smile played on her lips. "you wish fire lord" she teased at him, "im not fire lord yet my little water bender" zuko swiftly replied. she smiled again and cuddled closer to him taking advantage of his unhuman like warmth. "zuko, will you ever let me return to aang and my brother?" katara turning wistful now, zuko was taken back by her words, she hadn't spoken about missing her brother nor the avatar the entire time shes been on his ship, zuko knew though on the inside she must miss them but how come they haven't found katara yet? zuko has for the first time ever let himself forget about the avatar completely but now he realises that if they do come for her there going to take her away from him. will she want to go with them? will she miss him at all? zuko creased his eye brows abit forming a line in his forehead. "do you want to?", he had to ask because he needed to know what she wanted and if she wished to return to her brother and the avatar he couldn't keep her, he loved her too much to disobey her wishes. katara didn't reply for a while leaving a silence hanging between them, she thought hard about his question. she couldn't deny she did miss her beloved brother and aang alot, but she didn want to leave zuko anymore, she couldn't imagine not sharing his huge bed with him or him keeping her warm at night. "i dont want to leave your side zuko."her voice shaken from her holding back her tears, zuko soothed her patting her hair softly, "shhh, its okay katara, please dont cry i can't bare to see your tears", zuko glanced down at her kissing away her remaining tears. "i don't think they'll give up on trying to find you though. they care about you too much to leave you with me", zuko told her she sniffled and then spoke "i know, but i'll just explain to them that you need me more then they do", zuko couldn't believe that this beautiful waterbender in his arms loved such a scarred messed up and horrible fire prince like him. her love was priceless and unconditional. "i love you katara, so much," zuko confessed again kissing her on her crown and holding her firmly into his embrace, "and i love you zuko".

they laid in bed for hours later just talking and relishing in each other company. "i better get of bed, a fire nation prince needs to command his crew" he smugly stated as he got out of bed and changed into his usual military attire. katara giggled at him, she forgot half the time he was leader of this ship and fire nation prince. it seems when they were together they forgot about everything even the fact that they were completely opposite because when they were together none of that mattered anymore. "don't be too lonely without me waterbender", zuko teased as he winked at her from his door, "oh so thats all i am hmm? just a waterbender?" she asked him trying to restrain giggling, "mine water bender", he declared in purr. katara blushed a deep crimson while he smirked devilishly and retreated from there now shared chamber. what would katara do to occupy her time while he was gone?

_**thankyou to everyone who has taken the time to read and follow this story, I hope im doing a good job. that chapter was abit intense huh? well I enjoyed it, please stay tuned for more chapters i'll try to update soon. thanks again and please don't forget to review. :) xx**_


End file.
